1. Field
The invention relates to a wire grid polarizer plate and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a parallel conducting wire array is referred to as a wire grid in which parallel conducting wires are arranged in order to polarize only specific polarized light in electromagnetic waves.
A wire grid structure having a period smaller than the wavelength of a light has polarization characteristics to reflect polarized light in a direction of the wires and transmit polarized light perpendicular to the direction of the wires with respect to non-polarized incident light. This structure has an advantage of being able to reuse the reflected polarized light compared with an absorption type polarizer.